1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device having a so-called direct-type backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to a liquid crystal display device, along with a demand for large-sizing of a liquid crystal display panel, as a backlight, a direct-type backlight which can make a planar light source uniform has been used.
In such a backlight, in a plane of the base having a light reflection function which faces the liquid crystal display panel in an opposed manner, a plurality of fluorescent lamps is arranged in the direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the fluorescent lamps. These respective fluorescent lamps have electrode portions formed on both ends thereof clamped by electrode fittings, and the electrode fittings are arranged at both ends of the base.
Further, a plurality of electrode fittings is formed on an electrode support member made of a strip-shaped conductive material extending in the parallel-arranged direction of the fluorescent lamps. That is, the electrode support member has a function of clamping a plurality of fluorescent lamps.
Accordingly, the plurality of fluorescent lamps in the inside of the backlight is configured to be connected in parallel by means of the electrode support members and the electrode fittings arranged at both ends of the base.
The liquid crystal display device having such a backlight is, for example, disclosed in the following patent document 1. JP-A-2005-347259 corresponding to US2005/0265047A1 relevant to JP-A-2005-347259